


Alleyways

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blood, Guilt, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christine Canigula is an insomniac. She takes walks at night, instead of attempting to sleep. When one night, she is cornered in an alley, she must make a choice. Eat, or be eaten?
Kudos: 1





	Alleyways

The wind whistled through the streets, empty save one person. The shadowy figure of a girl slunk through the cold night, lit by only the pale light of the moon. To others, it would have seemed creepy, had they seen her, but her friends knew that was not the case. This girl’s name was Christine Canigula. 

An actress at heart, she was known for dramatics. However, unknown to all but her friends, she was an insomniac. As the streets grew quiet, she would leave her house, and stroll around the neighborhood, enjoying the peace, instead of attempting to sleep and failing. Her neighborhood was a safe place, or so she thought. 

That night, she walked to a shadier area in her small town. Christine wanted to try something new that night, so she decided to go around the alleyways. She was heading back home, nearly done with her nightly stroll, when a large, cold hand reached out from the alley on her left, and grabbed her wrist. She tried to wrangle herself out of the person’s grasp, but he was too strong. A hand covered her mouth, as she tried to scream. Suddenly, a glint of metal caught her eye. In the corner, there was a knife, long and sharp. She just had to find a way to reach it…

She twisted herself, so her attacker turned to keep her from escaping. She began to struggle and kick, making such a fuss he didn’t notice they were inching closer to the knife. Christine looked to the left, and the knife was in reach. Quick as a whip, she grabbed the knife, closed her eyes, and plunged it into the man, not knowing where it would fall, just desperately trying to leave. The hands fell away from her, and she heard a loud thump. She slowly opened her eyes, and nearly screamed again.

The knife stuck out of the man’s chest, forming a large puddle of blood that surrounded his body. Her hands were shiny and red, with blood that was not her own. The air was filled with a sickening smell of iron. The body of the man laid at her feet. She slowly walked around him, and felt his wrist for a pulse. Gone. Then, what she had just done sunk in. She had killed a man. She was going to get into so much trouble, she’d go to jail. She stared at her bloodstained hands as she backed away from his body. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, silent tears running down her cheek. Then she fled, not wanting to look behind at the mess she had made. “I’m so sorry!”

She had no idea where to go, so she went to the person she knew wouldn’t turn her away to help. She rang the doorbell, knowing his parents wouldn’t be back from a business trip for a week. The door opened, and somebody looked at her, surprised. Michael Mell took in the tear stained face, bloody hands, and bruised arms of his friend, and frowned. “You should come inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crappy fan fiction! Kudos heighten my low self esteem.


End file.
